


Keltainen

by piccadillyblues



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna, Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: & most important of all, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Some People Live, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Developing Relationship, Endgame Kaarina/Urho, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Confessions, Period Typical Attitudes, Sibling Bonding, Sokea Urho Hietanen, War Injuries
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Se, jossa Koskelan Vilho ja Hietasen Urho pääsevät kumpikin elävänä sodasta kotiin, ja Koskelan Kaarina ymmärtää ansaitsevansa parempaa kuin Kiviojan Auliksen.
Relationships: Aulis Kivioja/Kaarina Koskela, Kaarina Koskela & Vilho Koskela, Urho Hietanen & Vilho Koskela, Urho Hietanen/Kaarina Koskela
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. KESÄ 1942

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: hahmothan ovat Väinö Linnan. Ja minähän en tästä hyödy mitään.
> 
> Anteeks että toi summary on noin tommonen. Tää on self indulgent as hell mutta mää ansaitsen tämän. Ja Koskelan Kaarina vasta ansaitseekin tämän. Kaarinan ja Vilhon sisarussuhde on mulle äärimmäisen tärkeä asia, jota oon halunnut pohtia ficcimuodossa jo kauan. Kaarina myös ansaitsee paljon parempaa kuin se canonissa saa. Ja tiedättekö kuka myös ansaitsee canonissa parempaa kuin saa? Hietasen Urho, tuo maailman hiilisin ahvena. Ja tiedättekö vielä sen lisäksi että mitä ne ansaitsee? No TOISENSA. Ja tässä pysyn. Lemppari tehdä toi Aulis/Kaarina -tägi kun kaikki kaksi ideaa jotka mulla niille on liittyy siihen että lopulta Kaarina pääsis siitäkin niljakkeesta eroon.
> 
> Osallistuu fanficsataseen sanalla 013 (keltainen).
> 
> Ja tähän vielä VAROITUS: Ficissä viitataan seksuaaliseen tekoon pakottamiseen, ja Kaarinan suhtautumisessa tähän on canonille tyypillistä itsesyytöstä.

Vilhon lomat elävöittävät koko Koskelan turruttanutta sota-ahdistusta aina vähäksi aikaa kerrallaan. Ensimmäisellä kerralla hän tuo mukanaan neljännen luokan vapaudenristin perhekalleuksien joukkoon; loppukesällä 1942 hän tuo toisen. Hänen hiljaisuutensa tuntuu raskaammalta kuin ennen, ja jokin siinä saa heidät kaikki suhtautumaan häneen jotenkin kunnioittavasti, nöyrästikin. Kenties osittain sen tekevät myös luutnantin arvomerkit hänen kauluksessaan; kuultuaan Vilhon ylennyksestä Kaarinaa oli hiukan naurattanut hänen muistaessaan, että hän oli nyt yhtä arvokas herra kuin kansakoulunopettaja.

Mutta eivät ylennyksetkään sillä tavalla toisia muuta kuin ne Vilhoa tuntuvat. Kun hän puhuu isän kanssa sotatilanteesta, ei hän paljastele mielialojaan sen enempää kuin koskaan aikaisemminkaan, ja hän pitää puheensa niukkoina ja sävynsä asiallisena, mutta aina sodan ollessa puheenaiheena on hänen kulmissaan jotakin väsynyttä. Kuin hän näkisi tilanteessa jotakin, mitä toiset eivät, mutta mitä hän ei halua tai osaa selittää.

”En kai minä sen kummempi ole”, Vilho itse arvioi pihakeinussa, kun Kaarina mainitsee hänen hiljaisuudestaan loman viimeisenä iltana. Vilho polttelee tupakkaa kolhiintuneen imukkeen päässä. Kaarina polkaisee keinun pieneen liikkeeseen. Aurinko ei ole vielä laskenut, mutta se on alkanut painua; juhannusruusut ovat lakastumaan päin, mutta näyttävät vielä kauniilta tällaisessa lämpimän kultaisessa valossa. Ilma ei ole kylmä, mutta Kaarinan kädet menevät vaistomaisesti puuskaan.

”Sitä vaan että, että kai se siellä mukavaakan voi olla”, hän takeltelee. ”Vaikket sinä pelkääkkän niin onkos se nyt mikään ihme jos se sinuunkin vaikuttaa. Sitä minä vaan.”

Vilho on vaiti. Kaarina menee punaiseksi ja tuijottaa poispäin. Hän tietää, että veli pitää häntä yhtä lapsellisena kuin ennen. Mutta kun Vilho puhuu, hänen äänessään on rehellinen ja hyväntahtoinen sävy, ei niin sulkeutunut kuin isän ja äidin seurassa.

”Niin.” Hetken Vilho tupakoi vaiti, otsa hiukan rypyssä kuin hän miettisi, mitä sanoa. Sitten hän sammuttaa tupakan ja panee holkkinsa rintataskuun. ”Ei ihmistä oo tarkotettu semmotteessa paikassa oleen. Mutten minä sille mitään voi. Ja minä nyt pärjään kyllä… Kun kattoo vaan että pojaat pärjää kanssa. Tiedä vaan miten pitkään meittiä sielä vielä meinataan pitää.”

Viimeisten sanojen kohdalla Vilho ei edes yritä peittää väsymystä äänessään. Kaarina nyökkää. Hän on liikuttunut sanattomaksi asti siitä, että Vilho puhui näin suoraan, ja Vilho näkee sen ja näyttää siksi hiukan vaivaantuneelta. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän rykäisee.

”Mitäs se Aulis puuhaa? Vieläkö se on sielä Laguksen joukoissa.”

”On se”, Kaarina vahvistaa. Hän tietää, että Vilho luultavasti kysyy vain koska se on kohteliasta, ja ehkä koska haluaa itsekin puhua muusta.

”Nekin varmaan ovat asemissa jossain.”

”On ne. Mutta Aulis on autokuskina, niin se pääsee eri tavalla liikkuun.”

Vilho nyökkää. ”Niin, äite tais kirjottaakkin siittä. Sehän on sille sopivaa hommaa, kun on kokemustakin.”

”Niin.” Kaarina on jo rentoutunut hiukan, mutta hänen mieleensä tulee kysymättä edellinen kerta, kun hän oli Auliksen kanssa autossa, ja hän punastuu taas. Hän pyörittää Auliksen isoäidin sormuksesta sovitettua yksinkertaista kihlasormusta nimettömässään. Vilhon katse seuraa liikettä, ja kiinnittyy sekin sormukseen. Kaarina vilkaisee hänen ilmettään, ja katuu heti.

Vilho ei ole osunut Auliksen kanssa samaan aikaan lomille kertaakaan. Ensimmäisen kerran hän saapui rintamalta vain pari päivää Auliksen lähdettyä sinne takaisin, vain vähän aikaa kihlajaisten jälkeen. Ylipäätään Aulikselle on osunut lomia enemmän kuin Vilholle.

Jos hänellä on liitosta mielipiteitä, on hän pitänyt ne visusti itsellään. Eikä hän niitä mielellään sanoisi silloinkaan, jos häneltä kysyisi suoraan. Ei Vilho koskaan sano, jos asia ei suoraan hänelle kuulu.

Nyt hän näyttää väsyneeltä ja kiusaantuneelta, muttei yhtä hajamieliseltä kuin vielä hetki sitten. Rypyn oire on yhä takertunut hänen kulmiensa väliin. Hän näyttää huolestuneelta, ja Kaarinaa hävettää. Käsivarret karkaavat taas puuskaan, katse harhailee ja leuka vavahtaa.

”Isä sano että se on katkastava alkuunsa tai pantava viralliseksi. Sillä se kosi”, hän sanoo. Ääni tulee ulos pienenä ja ohuena. Ilma on viilennyt hiukan, tuulenvire puistattaa.

”Niin.”

”Me oltiin kirjotettu sitä ennen. Mutta en minä… en minäkän olis arvannu että se noin vaan.” Kaarina koettaa naurahtaa, ja se kuulostaa niin luonnolliselta, että hän on tyytyväinen itseensä ja rentoutuu hiukan taas. Pitääkin arastuttaa näin. Vielä kun Vilhonkin lomat ovat niin lyhyitä, etteivät välit niiden aikana koskaan oikein ehdi palautua tavallisiksi, ennen kuin hänen pitää taas lähteä.

”Niin”, Vilho sanoo. Hän kuulostaa jotenkin välttelevältä, niin kuin isän puhuessa maailman tilanteesta. ”Ei kai sitä ensimmäisenä odottas kun tietää sen.”

”On se erillainen kumminkin kun sanotaan.”

”Varmasti.”

Kaarinaa puistattaa taas. Hänen on nielaistava karvas pala kurkustaan, niin kuin aina kun kotona on pitänyt pitää Auliksen puolia hänen ollessaan poissa. Samalla hänen mielessään pyörivät kuin filmikelana kaikki ne asiat, joita Aulis on tehnyt ja sanonut ja pannut hänet lupaamaan. Mitä ei oikein kehtaa kunnolla ajatellakaan.

”Minkä takia te ette kukaan siittä pidä”, hän mutisee ääneen. Ihan inhottaa, miten lähellä kyyneleet taas ovat. Vilho nykäisee keinun pysähtyneeseen liikkeeseen hiukan eloa ja yskäisee nolona.

”Ei kai sen ole väliä mitä minä siittä pidän”, hän sanoo, kuulostaa sovittelevalta. ”Tai isä, tai kukaan. Se kai siinä eniten on, että ollaan huolissaan. Kun pojaatkin vielä.”

Kaarina halaa itseään entistä tiukemmin ja pitää katseensa ruusupensaassa. Eeron ja Voiton mainitseminen saa hänet tuntemaan aivan uudenlaista syyllisyyttä. Vilhokin huomaa sen, ja kiirehtii jatkamaan.

”Sitä vaan, ettei kai sitä millään pahalla.”

”Olekko sinäkin huolissas”, Kaarina kysyy. Vilho välttää katsetta keskittymällä uuden tupakan esiin kaivamiseen ja sen sytyttämiseen. Kun hän vilkaisee Kaarinaa silmäkulmastaan saatuaan tulen tarttumaan, on hänen ilmeensä jotenkin tutkimaton ja selkeä samalla kertaa.

”Kai minä oon. Miksen olis.” Hän vetää pitkät henkoset ja huokaa savua ulos vielä pidempään. Aurinko on painunut alemmas, tummentanut valonsa sävyä. ”Mutta kai tässä huolittaisiin vaikka se kuka olis. Ei siittä sen turhempia kannata lukee.”

Kaarina ei voi olla hymyilemättä liikuttuneena, mutta vieläkin kalvaa. Ja Vilhokin katsoo edelleen niin tarkasti. Niin kuin hän näkisi mieleen. Ja tietäisi.

”Ellei semmoseen ole aihetta sitten.”

Kaarina melkein tuntee Auliksen hengityksen korvansa juuressa, tuntee hänen kätensä. Hän vavahtaa ja nielaisee karvasta makua suustaan. Vilho katsoo häntä niin vakavan näköisenä, että kaikki vastaukset kielen päällä tuntuvat siltä kuin valehtelisi. Hän puristaa kyynärpäitään kämmeniin. Käsivarsien iho on mennyt kananlihalle.

”Minä en siittä välitä yhtään miten se rahansa tekee. Siinä se on semmonen kun kaikki sielä, ihan samalla tavalla niinkun mekin täälä on aina oltu niinkun meillä ollaan. Mutta minä aattelen niin että kai sitä iso ihminen o – ”

”Koskelan sukua”, Kaarina keskeyttää ohueksi käyneellä äänellä. ”Nuukia kun pirut.”

Vilho katsoo häntä. Ei kysy, mutta Kaarina nyökkää silti. Silmät ovat kuivat, kun hän räpäyttää. Kurkussa vielä kuristaa.

”Niin se sano.”

Vilho katsoo kuin odottaisi hänen jatkavan. Kun Kaarina ei sano mitään, vetää hän uudet henkoset ja karistaa tuhkaa.

”Ei se… satuttanut. Se vaan”, Kaarina nielee palaa kurkustaan, ”oli niin kiihtynyt. Sinä päivänä tuli liikekannallepano. Sillä se”, hän hengittää syvään, ja hengitys värisee, ja Vilho katsoo häntä, ”ja lomiakin on niin harvon. Ei se sille mitään voi. Ei se pahuuttaan.”

”Senkö – ”

”Ei sen takia! Ei se sen takia kosinut”, Kaarina melkein huudahtaa, mutta pakottaa äänensä kuiskaukseksi, ettei kukaan vahingossakaan voi sisällä kuulla. ”Ei se mikään paha ihminen ole. Ei niinkun kaikki sitä täälä pitää.”

Vilho katsoo häntä pitkään, ja tietää ilman että Kaarinan tarvitsee edes vihjata, ettei hän ole sanonut kenellekään muulle mitään. Miten hän muka voisi myöntää isälle tai äidillekään, että he olivat olleet oikeassa koko ajan. Kaikki on tarpeeksi nöyryyttävää jo valmiiksi. Eikä Aulis varmasti lupailisi mitä lupailee, ellei tarkoittaisi. Hänhän saisi kenet vain. Mutta Kaarinalle hän puhuu niin kauniita, katsoo niin lempeästi ja vannoo maasta taivaisiin, että hän on erilainen kuin kaikki toiset tytöt, että Kaarina on erityinen.

”Noin. Niinkun minä sanon niin itte sinä sen parhaiten tiet”, Vilho lausuu kohta vaikeana, ”ja ettei sun senkään takia kannata lopulta liikaa meitin muitten antaa estää sinua. Paremmin sinä sen tässä vaiheessa tunnet kun minä.”

Kaarina nyökkää. Ja miksi kyyneleet nyt taas haluavat tulla. Eikö hän halunnut Vilhon puolelleen koko ajan. Mutta nyt Vilho on toisaalta huolissaan vielä enemmän kuin aiemmin. Ja se johtuu siitä, mitä Kaarina kertoi Auliksesta. Miksi hän ikinä menee avaamaan suutaan, kun saa sillä vain tällaista aikaan. Kaarina räpyttelee kyyneliä takaisin silmiin ja toivoo, etteivät huulet vapise kovin näkyvästi. Vilho katsoo hienotunteisesti hänestä ohi.

”Yhden asian minä kumminkin haluun sanoo”, hän sanoo, kun Kaarina on hiukan saanut koottua itseään. ”Minun kokemukseni mukaan ihminen kyllä aina voi jotakin. Vaikka se tahtos mitä niin kyllä ihminen sille aina jotakin voi. Tehdä taikka olla tekemätä.”

”Ei se – ”

Ville sammuttaa tupakan ja vaihtaa asentoaan, ei paljoa, mutta sen verran, että keinu narahtaa ja Kaarina vaikenee. Veljen ilme on hyväntahtoinen.

”Minä koitan selittää. Meitillä oli viime vuonna edetessä pitkä marssi. Muonaporukoilla oli vaikeeta toimittaa mitä piti. Ja semmotteessa tilanteessa lähtee aina jonkunlaiset ihmiset hyötyyn mistä saavat. Minunkin joukkueesta kolme jätti marssimatta. Menivät auton lavalla ja hakivat ruokaa ties mistä.”

”Eikö kaikki semmonen – Aulis selitti, että kaikki semmonen on armeijan ja valtion omaisuutta?”

”On niin. Minä tiedän kyllä. Niin tiesivät nekin.”

”Mikset sinä tehnyt mitään?”

”Se oli pitkä marssi. Kaikilla oli nälkä. Ja pojaat jakovat hakemansa aina koko porukalle, vaikken minä niitä yleensä kyllä ottanukkaan.”

”Mitä sinä meinaat.”

”Minä tunnen ne pojaat. Ittellänsä ne olisivat sen kaiken kaikkein mieluiten pitäneet. Mutta ne valitti jakaa sen kaikkien kanssa. Vaikka sitten ettei kukaan kantelisi. Tai koska se oli siinä tilanteessa oikein. Ne tekivät kumminkin sen valinnan sillon.”

Kaarina on hiljaa.

”Niinkun minäkin tein sen valinnan etten itte ottanut siittä. Ja että toisaalta annoin niiden tehdä niin enkä estänyt, vaikka hyvin olisin voinu. Kyllä se minun mielestäni oli pienempi paha saada vähän ylimäärästä sillä tavalla kun nääntyä matkalle.”

Hetken Vilho tuijottaa kämmeniään. Sitten hän vielä lisää:

”Tai Petroskoissa kun meitin talousaliupseeri valitti kattoo Hietasen menemisiä läpi sormien että orpolapset sai vähän syödäksensä. Ei sitäkän olis oikeestansa saanu tehdä.”

”Kyllä sota on kamalaa.”

”Juu. Muttei se vielä näy pitkään aikaan loppuvan.” Vilho näyttää taas hyvin uupuneelta, ja hän katsoo aivan kuin jonnekin paljon uuden puolen seinää kauemmas. Ehkä huomiseen, takaisin rintamalle.

Kaarina haluaisi puhua niin paljon pidempään. Mutta aurinkokin on jo painunut puiden taakse. Vilho katsoo häntä vielä hetken, ja näyttää taas välttelevältä ja avoimelta samalla kertaa, mutta sitten hän nousee ja kävelee sisälle, viimeisille unille kotona kuka ties kuinka pitkään aikaan.

Kaarina istuu keinussa, kunnes se on täysin lopettanut liikkeensä. Sormus tuntuu raskaalta, kun hän kihnuttaa sitä nimettömässään.


	2. KESÄ—SYKSY 1944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tavoitteena oli saada tämä joulupäivänä tehtyä, mutta lähetän tätä kolmelta aamuyöstä, niin että hyvää Tapania sitten vaan.

”Herra Jumala”, äiti ähkäisee tukahtuneesti vilkaistuaan ikkunasta. Kämmen nousee suulle, ja hän puoliksi istuu ja puoliksi putoaa tuvan penkille. Isän otsa rypistyy, ja hän kalpenee silminnähden, kun hänkin katsoo pihalle.

”Mikäs ny on?” havahtuu mummu kutimensa äärestä.

”Rovasti… rovasti on tulossa tänne.”

Äidin hartiat menevät kyyryyn kuin hän valmistautuisi jo uutisiin. Juhani sen sijaan pongahtaa kireäksi kuin jännitetty jousi. Kaarinan on puristettava kätensä pöydällä ristiin, jotta ne eivät tärisisi niin.

Rovasti on kovin masentunut ja väsynyt sodan tuomasta murheesta. Suurimman osan suru-uutisista toimittaa nykyään hänen avustajansa, ja hän on jättänyt jumalanpalvelusvastuutakin yhä enemmän avustajalleen. Kaksi viikkoa sitten rovasti siunasi Talin-Ihantalan taistelussa kaatuneen everstipoikansa Helsingissä sukuhautaan, ja se vaikuttaa olleen viimeinen isku hänen takkiinsa. On kuulemma puhunut jopa virkaerosta.

Koskela lienee kuitenkin rovastille jokin periaatteellinen poikkeus, sillä tuolla hän pihan poikki lähestyy vaivalloista, väistämätöntä tahtiaan.

”Mes äkkiä päästään se taloon”, mummu suhahtaa isälle, joka tottelee mekaanisen näköisesti.

Rovasti riisuu hattunsa ovella ja jää pitelemään sitä sinervistä verisuonista kirjavissa käsissään. Hän on vanhentunut sodan aikana enemmän kuin koko edellisen vuosikymmenen kuluessa. Hänen hiuksensa ovat harvenneet ja harmaantuneet miltei näkymättömiin, ja hänen silmänsä vetistävät nykyään jatkuvasti.

”Olisi uutisia Vilhosta”, hän aloittaa. ”Halusin itse tulla kertomaan teille.”

He odottavat. Äidin pää painuu yhä syvempään kumaraan. Isä tuijottaa rovastia silmiään räpäyttämättä ja hammasta purren. Juhani pidättää hengitystään. Mummu suipistaa suunsa laskien neuleensa tiiviisti syliinsä.

”Vilho on haavoittunut vakavasti johtaessaan komppaniansa hyökkäystä. Häntä ollaan toimittamassa Helsinkiin sotasairaalaan.”

Sanat jättävät jälkeensä typertyneen hiljaisuuden, jonka rikkoo vain Juhanin kiihtynyt hengitys, jota poika on lakannut pidättelemästä. Kaikkien silmät ovat yhä nauliutuneet rovastiin, joka katsoo hämillisen näköisenä vuoroin jokaiseen.

”Vilhoko siis elää?”

”Hän elää”, rovasti vahvistaa. Paperinohuiksi käyneiden kasvojen ilmeeseen tulee hieman samaa varmuutta ja päättäväisyyttä kuin joskus parempina aikoina. ”Jumalan armosta Vilho elää. Hänet on luultavasti jo saatu Helsinkiin, tiedättehän millaisia viiveitä tiedonkulussa tällaisina aikoina on – ”

Äiti nyyhkäisee kämmeneensä, ja se jotenkin laukaisee koko tilanteen. Isä havahtuu ja astuu äidin luo laskien käden hänen olalleen. Juhanin sormet ovat takertuneet pöytäliinaan, ja hän värisee kuin olisi karkaamaisillaan vinttikamariinsa, muttei vieraan aikana kehtaisi. Mummun kasvoille on noussut pieni hymy, ja rovastikin uskaltaa varovasti hymyillä kohdatessaan hänen katseensa.

Kaarina puristaa käsiään tiukemmin ristiin ja rutistaa silmänsä kiinni, niin että pari helpotuksen kyyneltä putoaa poskille ja pöytälevylle. Kihlasormus painaa ikävästi sormien välissä, kuin se olisi kuullut hänen salaisen kaupankäyntinsä Jumalan kanssa. Vaikka eihän Aulista koskevia uutisia tietenkään olisi hänelle tuonut edes rovastin avustaja, vaan joku Kiviojalta olisi juossut Koskelaan joskus myöhemmin ehtiessään.

*

Aivan hiljattain Vilho oli käynyt kotona viikon lomalla, silmät syvällä kuopissaan ja poskiluut koholla. Vanha siviilipaita oli roikkunut hänen yllään, kun hän oli auttanut peltotöitä niin rutkasti eteenpäin kuin yksi mies pystyi, ehkä jopa enemmän kuin mitä aivan keskiverto mies olisi saanut aikaan. Heinätöihin hän ei ollut ehtinyt jäädä. Töiden väliin jääneenä aikana hän oli ollut lähinnä omissa oloissaan, mutta ensi kertaa hän oli viettänyt koko lomansa vain kotona, käymättä kylällä yhtä ainoaa kertaa. Hänen puhumisensa oli haluttomampaa kuin koskaan.

Kaarinalta hän ei jaksanut kysyä Auliksen tekemisistä mitään, mutta jotakin ystävällistä hänen silmissään oli ollut hänen hyvästellessään, vaikkei suussa ollut sen enempää hymyä kuin muutenkaan.

Isältä Vilho oli saanut kuulla Siukolan Aarnen rintamakarkuruudesta. Hänen suupielissään väreili jonkinlaista huvittunutta katkeruutta, kun isä kertoi Siukolassa käyneistä poliiseista ja suojeluskuntalaisten yöllisestä päivystyksestä siltä varalta, että Aarne jotenkin olisi päässyt huomaamatta Itä-Karjalasta kotiinsa. Jopa Töyryn Arvo oli kytännyt lepikossa vanhan haulikkonsa kanssa, vaikkei vuoden kahdeksantoista jälkeen ollut mielellään sekaantunut niin aggressiiviseen toimintaan, kun oli tahtonut esiintyä vakavamielisenä ja arvokkaana isäntänä niin mahtavan suvun tyttären naituaan.

”Niin. En minä tässä vaiheessa jaksa semmotteita ihmetellä tai syyttääkkän. Ei tää peli tämmösenä enää kauaa vetele”, Vilho oli tuumannut. ”Muttei juoksemisesta hyötyä ole sen enempi kun mistään muustakaan. Yhtä todennäköisesti sitä joutuu ammutuksi kumminkin.”

Kaarina oli sinä iltana oviaukosta nähnyt, kun Vilho pitkään seisoi lipaston luona, Eeron ja Voiton kehystettyjen sotilaspassikuvien äärellä.

Kolme päivää Vilhon lähdön jälkeen Töyryn Arvo ja muut suojeluskunta-aktiivit jättivät Siukolan edustan taas rauhaan, kun viranomaisille tuli tieto, että Aarne oli saatu kiinni ja ammuttu.

*

Isä ja äiti pohtivat ensin pari päivää, mutta matkustavat lopulta Helsinkiin. Sellaiseen ei oikeastaan olisi varaa, mutta äiti haluaa saada varmistuksen Vilhon selviytymisestä, eikä isä halua hänen menevän yksinkään. Äidin tähden isä ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään hyväksyy rovastin tarjoaman avun heti tämän sitä ehdottaessa.

Kiviojan Lauri kuulee rovastin avusta ja tuhahtaa, että hänkin olisi voinut auttaa, sukulaisia kun melkein jo ollaan. Hän rähnää asiasta Kaarinalle limaisten ysköstensä välissä käydessään Koskelassa, jonne hän ja Juhani ovat jääneet mummun kanssa tekemään mitä pystyvät. Kaarina pitää käsivartensa puuskassa ja katseensa lommoisessa ikkunalasissa nyökkäillessään. Hän toivoo, että hiljaisuus näyttäytyy pelkkänä huolena Vilhon puolesta.

Vanhemmat palaavat jo seuraavana iltana. Vilhoa ei ole vielä päästetty kotiin, mutta hän on yhtä kaikki hengissä ja jääkin henkiin. Konepistooli on sylkenyt hänen ylävartaloonsa neljä luotia hänen ollessaan räjäyttämässä vihollisen panssarivaunua, mutta jotenkin hän oli onnistunut ryömimään kuolleeseen kulmaan ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä. Sieltä oli joku hänen miehistään hakenut hänet pois heti, kun se oli ollut vähänkään turvallista.

Tietenkään vaikeudet eivät siitä katoa, että Vilho elää. Elämisen laadusta ei kukaan vielä ole osannut sanoa mitään varmaa edes sairaalassa. Lisäksi muiden vaurioiden lisäksi on käynyt ilmi, ettei Vilhon kuulo ole räjähdyksen jälkeen palannut ennalleen. Äidin helpotus kuitenkin peittää muut huolet vielä toistaiseksi alleen, eikä isäkään henno himmentää sitä aivan vielä. Varsinkaan, kun se niin herkästi vielä ratkeaa itkuun, josta äiti itsekin tuntee jonkinlaista syyllisyyttä.

”On vaan niin… laps parkani… sideharsolla koko rinta… verillä…”

”Äite”, Kaarinankin ääni särkyy hänen viedessään äidille nenäliinan. Äiti nyökyttelee silmiään pyyhkien.

”Minä tien… täytys vaan… kumminkin henkissä.”

*

Vilho pääsee kotiin pitkän ajan kuluttua, kun kesä on jo oikeastaan kääntynyt syksyksi. Hän on kuihtunut ja kalvennut, ja hänen askeleensa horjuvat hänen saapuessaan. Omin jaloin hän kuitenkin kävelee hänelle pedattuun sänkyyn, eikä hän milloinkaan valita ääneen, vaikka hänestä selvästi näkee, että häneen sattuu. Sairaalassa havaittu kuulovaurio on osoittautunut pysyväksi. Hän saa heidän puheestaan suurimmaksi osaksi selvää, jos taustahälyä ei ole, ja arvaa loput huulia lukemalla. Hänen oma puheensa on tietoisen, hiukan korostetun hiljaista, koska muuten hän puhuisi huomaamattaan kovemmalla äänellä kuin haluaisi.

Käytännössä Vilho on vielä vuodepotilas, vaikka joka päivä hän nousee aina hiukan pidemmäksi aikaa kuin edellisenä päivänä. Äiti olisi valmis tuomaan hänelle ruoankin kamariin, mutta nopeasti Vilho alkaa syödä heidän kanssaan pakarissa. Kerran hän saattaa mummun uudelle puolelle, ja istuu siellä pitkälle iltaan, ennen kuin jaksaa nousta ja palata omaan kamariinsa vanhalle puolelle. Vammojensa ja parantumisensa suhteen hän on yhtä tyypillisen realistinen kuin suhtautumisessaan kaikkeen muuhunkin.

”Ei tästä mitään voi vielä tässä vaiheessa sanoo”, hän vastaa ykskantaan, kun isä yrittää avata keskustelua töistä ja tulevasta. ”Pitää oottaa että paranee kunnolla ja sitten ruveta hiljallensa ja rauhassa harjotteleen että lihakset taas tottuu siihen kun niitä käytetään. Eihän sekään mitään edusta että puolkuntosena rupee riuhtoon. Pahenee vaan semmotteesta.”

”Muistas isääski”, mummu tokaisee isälle tuvasta. Siihen ei ole isällä mitään vastattavaa. Hänkin tietää, että pelkästään paidan pään yli vetäminen on Vilholle vielä haastava tehtävä. Ei siinä kunnossa olisi kenelläkään asiaa mihinkään töihin.

”Se on vaan huolissaan”, Kaarina sanoo anteeksipyytävästi, kun isä menee henkensä alla jupisten ulos ja pamauttaa oven perässään kiinni niin, että Vilhonkin kamarin ikkunat helisevät. Pamauksen Vilhokin kuulee, helinää luultavasti ei. Vilho nyökkää uupuneen ja kärsivän näköisenä, mutta ei katkerasti. Hän ei ole ikinä ottanut mistään suotta itseensä.

”Niin.” Hän hieraisee kämmenellä sängestä harmaita kasvojaan. ”Kyllä minä töihin palaan heti kun vaan kykenen.”

”Kyllä se sen tietää”, Kaarina vakuuttaa. Mutta häntäkin huolestuttaa, isän äkäisyys on aina vaikuttanut häneen niin. Vilhokin tietää ja näkee sen, eikä se helpota hänenkään oloaan.

”Niin”, hän huokaa. ”Ja siksi toisekseen se odottaa että vois siirtää Koskelan minun nimiini.”

”Etkä sinä halua.” Kaarina on kyllä nähnyt, miten vaikeaksi Vilho on mennyt, kun isä on yrittänyt puhua tästä. Joskus Eero olisi voinut helposti astua tällaisessa tilanteessa esiin, mutta Eero ei ole neljään vuoteen voinut astua enää minnekään, eikä Voittokaan sen puoleen.

”Minä olen siittä koittannu puhua sillekkin. Mutta minä en ole armeijaankan jäämässä enää.”

”Niin.”

”Ja vielä kun on tämä haavottuminenkin. Jos minun pitäs tämä tila ottaa nyt niin”, harvinainen suora vastahakoisuus jäykistää Vilhon ilmeen, ”sitä pitäs emäntääkin alkaa hankkiin.”

Kaarina ei siihen sano mitään, koska hän ei tiedä mitä hän voisikaan sanoa. Ei Vilho koskaan ole tuntunut välittäneen semmoisista, vaikka hänellä olisi sodistakin huolimatta ollut paljon aikaa etsiä. Ainoastaan yksi mahdollinen ehdokas tulee Kaarinalle mieleen, ja sekin jotenkin pakotetusti, sivulausemaisena.

”Entäs se Kirsti?”

”En minä siittäkän sillä lailla…”, Vilho vaikenee hetkeksi ja huokaa tuskastuneesti. Hän kohentaa asentoaan sohvasängyssä mukavammaksi, mutta Kaarinasta tuntuu, että veljen tarkoituksena on vain saada hänet pitämään kipuja syypäänä hänen mielialoihinsa. ”Minä en vaan oikein oo semmotteista jaksanu välittää.”

”Ei kai sun tarttekkan”, Kaarina yrittää kuulostaa lohduttavalta, vaikkei itsekään oikein usko sanoihinsa. Jos Vilho jää pitämään taloa tässä kunnossa, ei hän parannuttuaankaan varmasti pärjäisi yksin.

”Ei. Koska Juhani kyllä välittää tämmötteistä.”

Tämä ei varsinaisesti ollut Kaarinan ajatus, mutta Vilho kuulostaa niin varmalta, että hänen on pakko olla puhunut Juhanille jossakin vaiheessa.

”Juhani on _seittemäntoista_ ”, Kaarina puuskahtaa silti.

”Kyllä minä kaikessa autan kun asua vaan saan”, Vilho vastaa. Hän on päätöksensä tehnyt, niin kuin aikanaan päätettyään mennä upseerikouluun, eikä häntä siitä enää hevin taivutettaisi. Isä tosin yrittäisi varmasti vielä, ja Vilhosta on aina ollut ikävä joutua hänen kanssaan poikkiteloin. Varmasti isä lopulta suostuisi, niin kuin hän on poikien kaatumisen jälkeen suostunut muihinkin hänelle vastenmielisiin asioihin, mutta alistunut kauna jäisi.

Mutta sellaisiin on silti vielä aikaa. Kaikki on kesken; Juhanilla ei vielä ole ikää, eikä Vilho ole riittävän terve. Juuri nyt isänkin huolet liittyvät kaikista kiinteimmin lähempänä oleviin ongelmiin.

”Siittä se kaikkein eniten äkänen on että riittääkö meitillä luovutuksiin. Vai joudutaanko taas Kiviojilta ostaan.”

Vilho nyökkää.

”Vaikka ne kyllä myyvätkin meille vähän sopuhinnalla, kun. Niin.”

”Niin.” Vilho katsoo häntä taas niin tarkalla silmällä ja vakavasti, että Kaarina laskee katseensa kämmeniinsä sylissään.

”Mitenkäs Aulis?”

”Vaikeeta se on niilläkin”, Kaarina sanoo. ”Eikä lomiakaan enää millään. Eihän se ole tänne päässykkään sen jälkeen kun sinuun sattu.”

”Ei kai niitä ole varaa enää oikein kellekkän antaa, lomia.” Vilho katsoo häntä pitkään, kuin yrittäisi lukea ajatuksia. ”Entä miten sinä?”

Kaarina jännittää kämmenensä suoriksi ja rentouttaa ne taas, huokaa syvään. On hiljaa liian pitkään ja tietää sen itsekin.

”Isä on vihdon viimmen ruvennu sulaan sille”, hän lopulta sanoo. ”Ja Kiviojalaiset on nyt auttaneet meittiä monessa paikassa. Ei vaan niissä luovutuksissa vaan muutonkin.”

Se ei ole mikään vastaus Vilhon kysymykseen, ainoastaan selitys, ja Kaarina tietää sen. Vilho myös ymmärtää selityksen pohjimmaisen sävyn, ja Kaarinaa hävettää sellaisen sanattoman huolen alla. Tämän takia hän ei ole puhunut Vilholle suoraan. Vilhon huolen takia kukaan ei ole suoraan kertonut, kuinka paljon Kiviojalaisten avun varassa he ovat oikeastaan olleet. Kaarina ei ole uskaltanut edes ajatella, kuinka paljon siitä avusta lopulta onkaan hänen varassaan. Ja nyt Vilho ymmärtää kerralla kaiken.

Eikä Kaarina tahdo hänen tai toistenkaan ajattelevan Auliksesta pahaa vain sen takia, että hän itse on tehnyt tästä vaikeaa itselleen. Ei Aulis häntä ole _satuttanut_. Hän puhuu aina kauniisti kirjeissään ja silloin, kun on lomilla Kaarinan kanssa kahden ja vie omiaan ja Kaarinan käsiä minne mielii. Edes kiihtyessään hän ei ole _satuttanut_ Kaarinaa, vaikka loukkaantuminen paistaisi kauas hänen koko olemuksestaan, tai vaikka hän potkaisisi jonkin halkopinon kumoon tai löisi nyrkkinsä riihen seinään. Hän on kiihkeä. Kaarina on tiennyt sen.

Kaarinan on vain pakko kestää hänen kiihtymisensä ja puheensa, koska ennen avioliittoa ei tunnu oikealta. Hän pelkää, että jotakin sattuisi. Että lapsi jäisi isättömäksi, jos Aulis kaatuisi ennen naimisiinmenoa tai kuulisi uutiset ja pakenisi. Kaarina koettaa rauhoitella häntä ja ymmärtää, ja itkee vasta matkalla asemalta kotiin, kun Aulis uhkaa kävellä rintamalle päästyään suoraan vihollisen konekivääriin, kun häntä ei kerran näy kiinnostavan toisen kärsimys.

”Entäs sitten kun sota loppuu”, Vilho keskeyttää hänen ajatuksensa.

”Koska se loppuu”, Kaarina kysyy naurahtaen väkinäisesti. Vilhokin hymähtää, mutta huoli on liian selkeä hänen silmissään.

Edelleen Kaarina pelkää, että joku tietäisi hänen ajatuksensa. Että hän rovastin nähdessään oli hetken toivonut Auliksen kuolemaa. Ajatus tukahduttaa hänen henkeään öisin, kun Auliksesta ei ole kuulunut, ja hän on pelännyt Jumalan sittenkin kuulleen hänen rukouksensa, vaikka tietysti hän tietää sellaisen olevan hiukan lapsellista. Eikä hän tietenkään oikeasti toivo Auliksen kuolemaa, niin kuin ei kenenkään kuolemaa sillä tavalla saisi toivoa.

Ja siitä huolimatta pahat aavistukset täyttävät hänen mielensä, kun hän ajatteleekin Auliksen kotiinpaluuta. Pelkkä sodan päättymisen ajattelu puistattaa häntä. Omassa kamarissaan hän valvoo myöhään sänkynsä peitteiden suojassa ja häpeää.

*

Syksy saapuu kunnolla. Päivät ovat kirkkaita, mutta puiden lehdet käyvät räikeän keltaisiksi ja putoavat sitten. Radio tuo tiedon Moskovan rauhasta, ja Aulikselta tulee kirje, josta selviää hänen joutuneen vielä Lappiin ajamaan saksalaisia pois. Kiviojan Laurikin käy heillä kehuskelemassa siitä, puhuen samalla Vilhon kotiutumisesta melkein suoraan väheksyen. Vilho ei ole huomaavinaankaan.

Vilho jaksaa yhä pidempiä aikoja jalkeilla, ja hän alkaa käyskennellä pihalla säännöllisesti. Lokakuun tullen hän jaksaa jo kylälle asti Kaarinan tai Juhanin kanssa, mutta ennen takaisin tuloa hänen on hengähdettävä aikansa.

Hän alkaa saada postiakin. Jokin kirje tulee jo kesällä oman entisen joukkueen jäseniltä, mutta syksyn mittaan ne vähenevät. Vilho vastaa kaikkiin saamiinsa kirjeisiin jotakin. Äidin kysyessä hän sanoo, että velvollisuudentunnosta.

”Kun on niin kauan tunnettu.”

Yksi kirjoittaja on aktiivisempi kuin muut, eikä mikään ihme; hänkään ei ole rintamalla enää. Hän ei myöskään kirjoita omalla kädellään. Yhden kirjeen on kirjoittanut äiti, toisen sisko.

”Käsikö siltä meni”, Juhani kysyy Vilholta.

”Silmät.”

*

”Kyllä minä ens kesänä jo varmaan töihin pystyn”, Vilho tuumaa yhtenä marraskuun alun iltana tultuaan kaupalta Juhanin kanssa. Hän pystyy reissuun jo ilman taukoja, mutta tahti on vielä hidas. Kotiin saavuttuaan hän on voipunut, asettuu pitkälleen sohvaan.

”Se olis kovasti hyvä”, isä murahtaa. ”Kyllä teittiä tarvitaan täälä. Juhani tosin vastaa jo miestä, mutta minun toimeni alkaa oleen jo semmosta.”

”Niin vastaa.” Vilhon kiinteä tuijotus kulkee isästä Juhaniin ja takaisin. Kaarina ei tiedä, ovatko he puhuneet Vilhon päätöksestä.

”Ethän sinäkän entises ollu kotio tultuas pitkään aikaan”, äiti sanoo isälle sellaiseen sävyyn kuin kehottaisi antamaan Vilhon olla rauhassa.

”En kai niin. Mutta töitä piti tehdä.”

”Kyllä tässä elettiinkin.”

”Muttei ollu helppoakan”, isä tokaisee. ”Ei meitillä ollu leipäsiivunkan vertaa ylimäärästä. Eikä varsinkan matkustettu Suomen ympäri sitten yhtään.”

”Omista rahoistani minä sen makson”, Vilho sanoo.

Kaarina pitää rintamasuuntansa tiukasti astioiden pesussa. Heidän pitää mitä todennäköisimmin pyytää taas Kiviojan Laurilta apua, jotta luovutusmäärät saataisiin täyteen. Mutta Vilho oli luvannut sille sokeaksi jääneelle aseveljelleen käydä katsomassa sitä kunhan yhtään paranee, ja hän on aina ollut sanansa mittainen mies. Eilen hän tuli sieltä Turun läheltä takaisin, siellä ensin neljä päivää oltuaan.

Sinä aikana oli Aulis tullut lomalle. Ensin hän käväisi Koskelassa morsiantaan tapaamassa, mutta tänä iltana hän on kotonaan Kiviojalla. Hän oli tietysti kutsunut Kaarinaakin sinne, mutta tämä oli kieltäytynyt vetoamalla Vilhon paluuseen. Kaarina ei koskaan ole ollut hyvä valehtelemaan, vaikkei mielestään mitättömissä tilanteissa olekaan aina ollut sellaisen yläpuolella, ja Aulis vaistosikin hänen ilmeissään jotain. Huuhdellessaan pesemiään astioita Kaarina upottaa kätensä ranteita myöten liian kuumaksi lämmittämäänsä huuhteluveteen vain saadakseen pahalle mielelleen jonkin muun ulkoisen syyn kuin Vilhon vaivaamisesta ja Aulikselle valehtelemisesta johtuvan syyllisyydentunteen.

Kaarina ei sinä yönä nuku silmällistäkään, kun ahdistus ja häpeä eivät anna hänelle hetkeäkään rauhaa. Aamuyöllä hän luovuttaa, ja tassuttelee kamaristaan pirttiin Voiton vanhat villasukat jalassaan, ajatuksenaan aloittaa päivän työt tavallista aikaisemmin. Levätä ehtisi iltapäivästä, vaikkei hän tietenkään sen varjolla voisi välttää Aulista, jos tämä päättäisi tulla taas tänään käymään.

Pirtissä on lamppu päällä himmeällä liekillä. Uunin luona on Vilho polvillaan sytyttämässä pesää. Ikkunoiden takana näkyy pelkkää kylmää pimeää. Vilho saa tulen palamaan kunnolla, sulkee luukun ja nousee, huomaa Kaarinan vasta kääntyessään. Pieni hämmennys käväisee hänen ilmeessään, mutta katoaa lähes saman tien.

”Huomenta”, Kaarina sanoo.

”Huomenta.”

”Suakan ei nukuttanu.”

”Ei.”

”Sattuuko?”

Vilho on hetken hiljaa. Kaarina tietää, että hän koettaa päättää, paljonko kertoa tai jättää kertomatta.

”Ei pahemmin”, Vilho lopulta vastaa. Kaarinan tekisi mieli kysyä, onko hän silti hereillä sen takia vai jostakin muusta syystä, mutta ei hän lopulta kehtaa.

”Mitäs Aulis”, Vilho kysyy hiljaisuuden kestettyä hetken.

”Minä…”, Kaarina aloittaa, ja kielen päällä on kymmenen puolitotuutta ja välttelyä, mutta lampun hehku syventää Vilhon otsan ryppyjä, ja se livauttaa rehellisen vastauksen kaiken edelle. ”Minä en halua olla sen kanssa yksin.”

”Onko se tehny jotakin”, Vilho kysyy tavallistakin hiljaisemmalla äänellä ja sellaiseen sävyyn, että kysymykseen ei tarvitse erikseen lisätä sanaa _nyt_. Kaarina pudistaa nopeasti päätään, ei halua sanoa ääneen. Se ei tunnu valehtelulta; kun ei Vilhokaan kerro hänelle aivan kaikkea, niin miksi pitäisi hänenkään, kunhan pääasioista ollaan rehellisiä.

”Lupaakko ettei mun tartte jäädä sen kanssa kahden”, hän pyytää hätäisesti.

Vilho näyttää hiukan kiusaantuneelta. Hän ei milloinkaan ole mielellään sekaantunut toisten ihmisten välisiin selkkauksiin. Nopeasti ilme kuitenkin katoaa, ja huolikin muuttuu varmuudeksi. Hän katsoo Kaarinaa silmiin ja nyökkää.

”Puhuks sinä äitelle ja isälle sitten?”

Kaarina nyökkää. Se tulee helposti nyt, kun Vilho on jo hänen puolellaan.

”Puhun.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrin puolella olen @violasmirabiles, sielläkin saa lähestyä!


End file.
